


Mutual

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Other, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Water Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Luke bathes in a lagoon on Dagobah and gets more than he bargained for when he finds it already occupied.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day fourteen prompt "tentacles."

Dagobah reminds Luke of Yavin 4 in a lot of ways. The heat and humidity, the jungle, the vast amount of wildlife. At least on that moon, though, he wasn't engaged in physical exercise all day long, sweating and straining and exhausting himself. He's enjoying his training, he would never say otherwise, but it's also a lot.

He quickly starts to look forward to the end of the long days when Yoda ambles back to his hut and leaves Luke to his own devices, when he can strip off his damp, dirty clothes and head to the nearby lagoon to wash himself off and ease his aches.

He's there now, reclining against the grassy edge, just relaxing and letting the cool water wash his cares away, when something brushes against his foot. Luke jolts upright, and the touch disappears immediately. Luke squints into the water, suddenly aware that he's not alone here. There are fish, sure, and other small creatures, but that wasn't what that touch felt like. The lagoon isn't as murky as the swamp where his X-wing came to rest, but it's certainly not transparent either; he can't see anything unusual.

Then, movement. A long, brownish tentacle wriggles toward him, tentatively touches his foot again, ticklish contact. Luke's eyes trace the tentacle toward it's source, but the other end disappears into darker, deeper water. He turns back to where it's touching him, holds absolutely still as he watches. Though his abilities are admittedly still rudimentary, he senses no threat from whatever creature this is. It probably just wonders what this sudden intruder is doing in its lagoon.

Gradually, the thing seems to get bolder. The tentacle eases further up his leg, and another joins it, wrapping loosely around his other ankle. Luke thinks maybe he should be worried, maybe should be afraid he's about to become something's dinner, but he only feels curiosity. He wants to see what the creature will do.

The tentacles ease upwards, sliding across his chest and down his arms. A third joins and plays lightly against his throat as he swallows. Then – _oh_. One slips between his legs to toy with his soft cock, and Luke yelps.

It feels good, of course it does, and he grows hard almost immediately, long without stimulation of that sort, but it's so strange. This thing, this animal, probably has no idea what it's doing, isn't meaning to cause him pleasure like this.

Still, Luke is only human, even if part of him knows as a Jedi he should be more in control. His hips flex almost of their own accord, driving into the lose grip only to have it tighten, wringing a louder sound from him. Perhaps it does...?

Luke tries to calm himself a little, reaches out with his tenuous grasp on the Force, and feels for the creature. Delves his perception into the cool, deep water at the edge of the lagoon and finds...a mind so unlike his own. Primitive is the only way he can describe it. Curiosity is the overriding feeling at this moment as it moves against him, intrigued by his reactions even as there's no real conscious thought there.

He reaches a little deeper, finds things that are more familiar. Vague desires for food, warmth. Pleasure. Tentative, Luke presses there and feels the creature jerk, startled. He almost loses his hold on it, but manages to regain it, stroking gently at that pleasure center. The least he can do is reciprocate, he thinks.

The creature seems to calm, leaning into his mental touch, and Luke feels a lazy smile roll across his face as he in turn eases into the tentacles surrounding him. The one around his cock is still pumping steadily as the other two brace his hips, keep him from moving away too far. Almost as soon as it started, it's over, as he releases into the water with a trembling sigh.

The tentacles stay, playing inquisitively with his softening flesh, until it becomes too much, and Luke bats them away. They hesitate, hovering around him for a few more moments before slowly withdrawing, disappearing entirely into the darkness at the far end of the lagoon.

In the creature's mind, Luke feels echoes of satisfaction, of safety. It's decided that he's no threat. He was good to it, after all. He tries to send it a wave of appreciation in response, then withdraws from it.

Luke rests, boneless with the remains of pleasure, against the edge of the lagoon. He'd never expected this, but he wonders if the creature will be here next time he comes for a bath.


End file.
